


𝐓𝐇𝐄 𝐒𝐇𝐎𝐖 𝐆𝐎𝐄𝐒 𝐎𝐍

by IndocIna



Category: One Direction
Genre: Love, M/M, basket
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:08:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24091861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IndocIna/pseuds/IndocIna
Summary: La vita di una stella del basket non è mai facile, soprattutto se la gente a Chicago ti conosce come Louis King Tomlinson e sei il migliore della squadra - e probabilmente di tutta la costa est o dell'intero Paese. Se aggiungi a questo, l'arrivo di un uragano con i ricci e gli occhi verdi dal lato ovest, allora sei fottuto.[𝐂𝐡𝐢𝐜𝐚𝐠𝐨, 𝐈𝐥𝐥𝐢𝐧𝐨𝐢𝐬]
Kudos: 1





	1. 𝐓𝐇𝐄 𝐇𝐄𝐘 𝐒𝐎𝐍𝐆

(Are you ready for this?)

A Chicago, negli anni 90, se dicevi 'Louis Tomlinson' dicevi Bulls e se dicevi Bulls, dicevi Louis Tomlinson.  
I ragazzini per strada e poi i telecronisti in conferenza stampa hanno iniziato a chiamarlo King.  
Certo, il personaggio in questione era assai particolare con il suo accento inglese, gli occhi vispi e il metro e novanta che di certo non lo facevano il più alto giocatore di basket al mondo. Anzi.  
Però il ragazzino aveva le ali dorate ai piedi, un'elevazione che nessuno possedeva. E, soprattutto, aveva portato la coppa a Chicago per ben tre anni consecutivi.

Harry Styles, in quei tre anni aveva giocato nei Los Ángeles Lakers, in giallo e con il numero vent'otto. Aveva fatto grandi cose per la squadra ma anche terribili. (Portare i Lakers in finale era stata una grande cosa. Farsi espellere per rissa, una di quelle terribili)  
Aveva la carnagione tipica di chi passa tutto il tempo al sole come una lucertola, un paio di sbavature di rossetto lungo il collo e una sbronza da smaltire per il giorno dopo.  
A Los Angeles se dicevi Harry Styles dicevi danno e se dicevi danno, dicevi Harry Styles.

E poi gli anni 90 sono anni strani, con l'avvento di internet, i reality, la musica dance e le nuove droghe sintetiche.  
Poi Scott Pipers si frattura la caviglia in allentamento, dodici settimane di recupero e nessun sostituto.  
Guarda caso, Harry Styles si ritrova senza squadra.  
E allora, Jerry Kruas e Coach Phil hanno la stessa, brillante, idea.


	2. 𝐒𝐏𝐀𝐂𝐄 𝐉𝐀𝐌

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AVVERTENZE ——  
> La storia si ispira ai Chicago Bulls e alla serie 'The Last Dance" quindi parlerà di Basket. Se non vi piace, uscire pure.  
> Ci saranno riferimenti a droghe e sesso.  
> DISCLAIMER ——  
> Nessuno dei personaggi mi appartiene, di Loris Tomlinson, Niall Horan ed Harry Styles utilizzo solo il nome.  
> INFO——-  
> Visto che la storia tratterà di Basket a volte scenderò anche nei tecnicismi, che sono fondamentali per comprendere la storia. È ambientata negli anni 90.  
> NOTE——  
> Cosa pensate di Louis? Del suo rapporto con Billi? Come vi pare Niall?  
> Se leggete, lasciate un commento o una stellina. È importante, non siate silenziosi perché ho buttato il sangue per questo capitolo di ben 5000 parole! Thanks, alla prossima

𝐄𝐩𝐢𝐬𝐨𝐝𝐢𝐨 𝐈

Louis Tomlinson sta disputando la finalissima dell'NBA.

È il suo momento, sa che può e deve farcela.

Portare il quarto ring a Chicago non sarebbe solo fare la storia: sarebbe leggenda e mito. E anche se la sua vita non è una favola, quella partita si concluderà con un lieto fine.

Tutte le notti il sogno si ripete in un lop infinito di diapositive: lui, il canestro, la folla che lo incita da est, ovest, nord e sud. Le cheerleader a bordo campo con i loro pom –pom magici e con le loro miniminigonne altrettanto magiche hanno iniziato a lanciare il primo coro in suo onore. La sua famiglia è sugli spalti: lì solo per lui, per vederlo raggiungere l'Olimpo e alzare quella fottuta coppa.

Il suo cognome è pronunciato come un mantra sacro, una preghiera buddista che andava recitata o in religioso silenzio o urlata, a rischio che le corde vocali si spezzino.

È così, allora? Volete che vinca?

Urla anche lui allora, a perdifiato, con la gola in fiamme.

La folla però non risponde: ha smesso di urlare perché ha smesso di esistere, sembra essersi volatilizzata. C'è solo lui ora, solo Louis King Tomlinson e la palla che sembra essere incandescente tra le sue mani umidicce. E c'è il canestro, certo. Quello c'è e Louis immagina che abbia gli occhi e la bocca, una voce mascolina con l'accento inglese del nord e borbotta: andiamo bambino, tira, dimostra al mondo quanto sei incapace.

A quel punto i battiti cardiaci sono aumentati esponenzialmente, la sudorazione alle mani è incontrollata e la palla, oh men, lei è fuoco e fiamme, incendio di tutte le aspettative e ambizioni di una vita.

E Louis è davvero solo un bambino e il Mondo è troppo grande per uno che non arriva ai due metri.

Lascia che la palla gli scivoli dalle mani – o forse è lei ad andarsene da lui? – il pavimento di legno dello stadio è liscio e compatto, tra le strisce bianche dell'aria piccola riesce a specchiarsi. Non è più Louis, non è sicuramente The King; è un bambino, con i capelli lisci come spaghetti e gli occhietti infossati e piccoli, gonfi di pianto. A stento è alto un metro e nessuno andrà a salvarlo.

Quindi la folla ritorna e con essa le urla, ma senza incitamenti o preghiere miracolose: tutti a dire una sola cosa, i vecchi, le donne, anche gli altri poppanti come lui.

«Sei una delusione, bambino. Tuo padre aveva ragione»

Poi Louis si sveglia, controlla il respiro affannato, si asciuga il sudore dalla fronte con il polso e si dice «Andiamo, lad. È solo un sogno»

Tutto questo, tutte le notti.

Affermarsi nel mondo del Basket non è stato facile per un ragazzino che proviene da un paesino sperduto nel bel mezzo della campagna inglese. A Doncaster, dove era nato e cresciuto, il basket era appannaggio esclusivo degli yankee, per i ragazzini inglesi e per gli uomini c'era il soccer – come lo avrebbero chiamato oltreoceano. Quindi quando, ad appena dodici anni, si decise ad abbandonare la squadra di calcio locale, dove rendeva anche bene, provocò quasi un infarto alla buon'anima di suo nonno Charles. Però, quando il nonno lo vide giocare per la prima volta a "quello sport con la testa del cesso appeso in campo" – come lo chiamava il vecchio Charles – ne rimase talmente folgorato che si mise a piangere e lo accompagnò ad ogni gara e partita, restando sugli spalti ed incitandolo.

E Doncaster diventò ben presto un contenitore troppo piccolo per tenere insieme tutto il talento del numero vent'otto: trasferirsi a Londra, sedicenne e sprovveduto, era sembrata l'idea più sensata, giocando per i London Lions, nella British Basketball League.

Non fu tutto in discesa comunque: Louis Tomlinson è atipico nel mondo del basketball. Non è nord americano, innanzitutto. Non è un atleta di colore. Non è alto. E quando i Chicago Bulls, e Jerry Kraus, il general manager della squadra, lo hanno scelto ad appena diciannove anni per coprire il ruolo di guardia tiratrice, nella città ventosa, tutti hanno storto il naso: nessuno conosceva questo Tomlinson, un white skinny boy, alto appena un metro e novant'otto. E i primi mesi negli Usa non furono semplici anche se il coach Phil lo capiva, lo spronava. Ma Louis restava una mosca bianca in un mare di veterani, più forti e più preparati di lui. Quasi alla fine della stagione, Louis pensò davvero che sarebbe stato venduto per pochi spicci alla più scarsa squadra presente nella competizione. Il talento a volte non è tutto e Chicago era pronta a masticarlo e a sputarlo lungo le sue strade, in preda alle critiche e ai dubbi dei tifosi.

La gara contro i Detroit Pistons, a casa loro, al Palace, era stata la svolta.

La squadra avversaria era nel pieno dell' era dei bad-boys, dove i giocatori erano disposti a farsi cacciare a calci in culo dall'Arena pur di commetter fallo e di picchiare duro: più volte era capitato che qualcuno si spaccasse il setto nasale o si ritrovasse con varie ecchimosi sulle costole a causa delle gomitate.

Le due squadre si giocavano la finale dell'Eastern Conference, e tutti – ma proprio tutti- davano per vincitori la squadra del Michigan.

Louis era entrato per soli cinque minuti, durante il tempo supplementare quando i Detroit e i Bulls erano sul 98-98 pari. Gli avversari avevano una difesa granitica con Rodman, Payne e Bird, mentre la squadra dell'Illinois era composta per lo più da giovani esordienti: Horan, Spike e Tomlinson, per l'appunto.

A Louis, che era il più fresco, bastarono quei cinque minuti per realizzare i punti necessari alla vittoria. L'ultimo punto, lo portò a termine, grazie ad uno slam dunk, quanto meno spettacolare che fece tremare il palazzetto e riuscì a fargli guadagnare il rispetto degli avversari più grandi.

I Bulls tornarono a Chicago vittoriosi e Louis Tomlinson era la stellina più luminosa della giovane squadra e il nuovo idolo delle masse.

Era la stagione 89-90,i Bulls avevano accumulato un bottino di 61 vittorie, una vittoria contro i Pistons nella finale di Conference e arrivarono preparati e decisi contro i Portland Trial Blazers, che riuscirono a battere nelle cinque finali.

Tomlinson vinse il titolo di MVP a soli diciannove anni, dopo un stagione in cui non aveva brillato e dove, la squadra, partiva sfavorita già nella costa est.

I Bulls vinsero il loro secondo titolo consecutivo nella stagione successiva, del 90-91, dopo aver battuto un altro record, qualificandosi ai playoff con ben 67 vittorie. I ragazzi del coach Phil, prevalsero su i Phoenix Suns, dove militava il Penny Prepman, gigante di due metri e sedici con la forza fisica di un leone. La vittoria fu comunque di Chicago per 99-98 in gara 6 a Phoenix. Tomlinson – ora ufficialmente King - fu premiato ancora una volta come MVP delle finali dopo aver segnato il nuovo record di maggior punti per partita realizzati nelle Finals.

Nella stagione 1991-92, i Bulls fecero ciò che nessuna squadra faceva da i tempi dei leggendari Celtics degli anni sessanta, conquistando il three- peat (tre vittorie del campionato consecutivo), battendo i Los Angeles Lakers, dopo l'espulsione di Harry Styles per fallo antisportivo.

Non ha nemmeno il tempo di pensare di poter recuperare qualche minuto di sonno tranquillo che la sveglia delle sei prende a suonare, come a ricordargli che non c'è tempo per dormire: riposerà quando sarà morto.

L'attimo dopo è già sceso dal letto, camminando lungo il pavimento di granito rosa e freddo del corridoio, con la Marlboro Gold tra le labbra e il bollitore in azione per il caffè.

Il caffè americano lungo, amaro e senza latte è il peggiore sulla faccia della Terra, non tanto per la miscela in se ma perché Louis è un totale incapace in questo ambito: ma almeno lo tiene arzillo per un paio di ore, prima di ritornare a casa, al numero civico 22 di New Roman Street e di poter consumare la colazione in santa pace, vale a dire; le due uova crude direttamente dal guscio bianco, ricche di proteine per i muscoli.

Osservandosi riflesso nel maxi schermo, quello posto sulla parete opposta al divano in pelle, nota la linea dei bicipiti più definita: ha messo su massa muscolare e peso durante l'estate, arrivando a fare con il suo preparatore atletico John, dodici ripetizione di ogni serie di esercizio che gli viene assegnato. Anche la sua dieta si è perfezionata e non c'è giorno in cui non si alleni. Le uniche cose che non riesce proprio a mettere da parte, sono le sigarette. Coach Phil glielo dice sempre: «Vuoi proprio avere i polmoni pieni di schifo eh, Louis?»

Ma fin quando in campo è il migliore, a lui non importa e non smetterà per avere dei polmoni sani. Certo, è un bel controsenso che la stella più brillante dei Chicago Bulls fumasse quantità spropositate di tabacco, ma è il suo unico vizio.

Quando il caffè è pronto, amaro e senza latte, lo butta giù nonostante sia bollente e le labbra, la lingua e la gola ustionate.

A Chicago, per un motivo o per un altro, c'è sempre vento.

Anche con il sole, con la pioggia, durante la stagione estiva o durante le vacanze di Natale. Il vento è l'unica costante di quella grande città. Il vento e i grattacieli.

La prima volta che Louis li aveva osservati, appena atterrato da Londra, non poteva credere ai suoi occhi: erano la cosa più strabiliante e spaventosa al tempo stesso su cui aveva posato gli occhi. Gli dà energia osservali dal basso verso l'alto, con le luci arancioni e violacee che si riflettono nei vetri degli uffici. Però gli dà anche sconforto sapersi così minuscolo tra quelle giganti costruzioni. In più, la Second City non è certamente una città facile. Non ha il sole della California, non ha i colori del Montana, non ha il cielo dell'Inghilterra o il mare del Messico. Il tasso di criminalità è alto e tanti ragazzini finiscono a spacciare per guadagnare qualche soldo.

È una città, tra tante altre città, che ti accoglie con superficialità e distacco, con le braccia strette al petto e che poi, per sfinimento, arrivi ad amare e a rispettare.

È quello che era accaduto a Louis: prima spaventato, sommerso nel grigio e poi rapito dall'argento e dalla brezza.

E la sua storia d'amore con la bella Chicago dura da quasi quattro anni: la relazione più lunga che Louis avesse mai intrapreso e sicuramente la più solida.

Le proposte che arrivano da altre città e altre squadre non lo fanno vacillare: conosce il suo valore, ma sa anche che non sarebbe mai diventato Louis King Tomlinson senza la città e la squadra.

Corre l'anno 1992: è settembre, il diciannove settembre del 1992.

A gennaio dell'anno successivo, il 93, la Cecoslovacchia avrebbe cessato di esistere e sarebbero nati due nuovi sogetti di diritto internazionale: la Repubblica Ceca e la Slovacchia. Il cinque dello stesso mese, nelle Isole Shetland, durante una tempesta, la petroliera liberiana si sarebbe incagliata sulle scogliere del Quendale Bay, riversando in mare tonnellate e tonnellate di greggio. A Manhattan, un'autobomba sarebbe esplosa nei sotterranei del World Trade Center, provocando 6 morti. A Losanna sarebbe stato inaugurato il Museo Olimpico, mentre il 30 agosto avrebbe debuttato il Late Show con David Latterman sulla CBS. Il premio Nobel per la Pace sarebbe stato assegnato a Nelson Mandela e alla Letteratura a Morrison.

Il venti giugno del 1993, i Chicago Bulls avrebbero vinto il loro quarto titolo consecutivo, sotto l'ala di Coach Phil. Ma questo, Louis Tomlinson ancora non lo sa.

Quando ritorna a casa, dopo la corsa e dopo essersi scrollato di dosso la pioggerella tenera, si rende conto che qualcosa in casa sua è cambiato.

Nell'aria c'è un forte odore di lamponi, la scia di profumo parte dalla sua camera da letto, attraversa il corridoio, passa per il soggiorno, fino ad arrivare in cucina. Il maxi-schermo di 60 pollici è acceso: mostra le immagini dei Looney Tunes, con Duffy Duck che battibecca con Bugs Bunny.

Si avvicina alla cucina, tralasciando il frullatore in azione, contenente una poltiglia verdastra, e fa scivolare lungo la lingua, le due uova che ha rotto in un bicchiere di cristallo alto.

Poi, il rumore di ante che vengono richiuse con forza e un imprecazione urlata.

«Billi, quante volte devo dirti di non mettermi in disordine la casa»

Non è una domanda la sua: più un'affermazione piatta.

Sono ben due anni e mezzo che si ripetono quelle stesse scene: il frullato di mele e verdure che nessuno avrebbe bevuto, la televisione accesa, la sua stanza, la sua casa e la sua vita messe in disordine.

«Amore, ciao. Sei tornato presto? Anche oggi hai gli allenamenti?»

Si volta in direzione della voce: Billi Mendez è a pochi metri di distanza, appoggiata con la spalla contro al muro intonacato e sfoggia solo la biancheria intima di Victoria Secrets sul corpo costituito da più alcol che acqua. L'osserva con un ghigno dipinto sulle labbra lucide di saliva, con l'aria di chi ha voglia di giocare e vincere.

Louis allora mostra il suo miglior sorriso, sforzandosi di far brillare anche gli occhi blu sotto le ciglia folte, abbassa le spalle e fa scoccare la lingua al palato «Sì, amore. Non te lo ricordi? Tra meno di un mese riprendiamo a giocare, amore»

Billi lo studia per qualche istante e poi sbuffando si stacca dal muro.

«Sei una frana! – dice, avvicinandosi al ragazzo trotterellando – non ci riesci proprio a fingere! Sei il peggior attore di sempre!»

Louis alza gli occhi al cielo quando Billi gli strappa di mano il bicchiere e comincia a lavarlo sotto l'acqua corrente «Quanto la fai lunga, B. Dobbiamo fingere fuori, non qui in casa»

«Dobbiamo fare pratica se la prossima partita è tra meno di un mese dovrò esserci per supportarti. Non sai cosa ha detto Oprah? Che mi sposerai a maggio del prossimo anno. Credi che una coppia che deve sposarsi si comporti come ci comportiamo noi?»

Louis inorridisce alla parola 'sposerai' e alla menzione di Oprah ma lascia perdere.

«Perché, come ci comportiamo?»  
«Come due migliori amici»  
«L'ultima volta che avevo controllato eravamo davvero migliori amici»

La ragazza smette di sfregare il vetro con lo strofinaccio bianco, lo posa in credenza, controllando distrattamente la lucentezza anche degli altri bicchieri.

«Sì ma agli occhi degli altri dobbiamo sforzarci un po' di più con credi?»

Louis ci pensò bene.

Parecchie cose sono cambiate dal suo arrivo nella Windy City più di tre anni fa.

L'incontro con Billi era stato folgorante e epifanico per Louis. Lei era una modella giovane e alle prime armi, la sua famiglia l'aveva cacciata di casa perché aveva problemi con la droga e si era ritrovata per caso a fare la spogliarellista al Buth, il locale frequentato dai Bulls. Louis, che non era mai stato particolarmente interessato alle ragazze, aveva passato tutta la serata a parlarle, ad offrirle da bere, a ridere per l'ultima puntata di Friends. A fine serata, Louis l'aveva salutata con un bacio sulla guancia e un sorriso tenero; allora Billi lo aveva afferrato per la giacca e gli aveva detto «Louis Tomlinson, sei forse una checca?»

Louis non l'aveva mai rivelato a nessuno: credeva che prima o poi gli sarebbe passata l'attrazione per i corpi maschili e tutta quell'indifferenza per quelli femminili.

Però aveva annuito e poi aggiunto «Ti prego, non dirlo a nessuno»

Per uomo, virile, atletico e sportivo era difficile fare coming-out.

Immaginate di essere un uomo, virile, atletico, sportivo, guardia dei Chicago Bulls ed essere – non di meno importanza - anche gay, avreste detto a tutti quali erano le vostre preferenze?

Louis non era uno stupido, era solo preoccupato del fatto che questo piccolo, minuscolo, segreto di poco conto gli si potesse ritorcere contro.

Insomma, quale giocatore di basket avrebbe voluto un frocio con cui condividere lo spogliatoio? O farsi la doccia nudo con uno che preferiva il cazzo alla passera?

E poi, quanti giocatori di basket omosessuali c'erano nascosti tra gli etero?

Billi comunque non lo rivelò a nessuno e lei e Louis ben presto divennero come culo e camicia. Iniziarono a farsi vedere pubblicamente, ad uscire con il resto della squadra; Billi iniziò ad presenziare anche alle cene con la società, era presenza fissa sugli spalti ad incitarlo e, senza che nessuno dei due se ne rendesse conto, era dato per scontato da tutti che si frequentassero. Loro non avevano negato, certo, ma non avevano nemmeno mai detto ad altri di essere innamorati.

A quel punto della sua vita e della sua carriera, Louis aveva intuito che una relazione finta con la sua migliore amica era una cosa vantaggiosa per entrambi: il cestista avrebbe coperto la sua vera sessualità e Billi poteva tranquillamente sfruttare i riflettori puntati su Louis per costruirsi un nome nel mondo della moda.

Due anni e mezzo dopo dal loro incontro e dalla creazione di quel tacito accordo, Louis e Billi sono ancora migliori amici, presenziano ancora alle cene insieme, Billi lo segue ancora partita dopo partita ed è diventata una delle modelle più richieste sulle passerelle internazionali. ( Gianni Versace va pazzo per lei)

«Ti sei incantato? Riesco a vedere le rotelle girare nella tua testa per trovare una soluzione al problema»

Louis le lascia un bacio sul collo, dove la pelle è bollente a causa del riscaldamento in casa «Non c'è nessun problema, amore»

Billi prende a sorridergli, scuotendo i capelli rossi oltre le spalle «Vita mia – inizia, circondandogli il collo con le braccia – devi farti una doccia perché puzzi come un toro»

Louis lascia andare il capo all'indietro «Ironia della sorte, io sono un toro di Chicago» dice e nel mentre si stacca dall'abbraccio, per raggiungere il bagno e posare la fronte contro le mattonelle fredde della doccia.  
Le ruote della sua Chevrolet Corvette ZR1 coupé sono un po' sgonfie.

Non slittano in modo naturale lungo l'asfalto della W Congress Pkwy e emettono uno strano suono quando l'auto svolta a sinistra.

Louis però se ne rende conto solo quando varca i cancelli grigi del Centro Sportivo dei Bulls e il giornalista sportivo – Portus, intuì che fosse – su Radio Chicago 180, inizia un monologo a senso unico proprio su i Chicago Bulls.

«Vedi, Micheal, i Chicago sono competiti, certo. Horan è nel suo periodo di massimo rendimento, ma non è scontato che vinceranno il prossimo titolo, mi segui? Certo, hanno Tomlinson, ma non basta un solo uomo per portare a casa il trofeo. In più hai sentito tutte quelle voci riguardo al cambio dell'allenatore? Coach Phil potrebbe essere sostituito a meno di mese dall'inizio della stagione! E Tomlinson giocherà per un altro allenatore? Ne dubito. La società dei Bulls vuole cambiare, vuole rivoluzionare la squadra e non so nemmeno perché!»

Louis parcheggia con rabbia e a gran velocità, che quasi colpisce con il muso dell'auto il blocco di cemento che separa la piccola aiuola dal selciato – e un ragazzo cammina all'indietro per lo spavento. Posiziona l'auto nel rettangolo di linee bianche, proprio di fronte all'entrata secondaria del palazzetto.

Il Centro Sportivo dei Tori è un enorme mattone rettangolare color gesso, con linee geometriche che vanno a formare tanti quadrati larghi e simmetrici.

La struttura è circondata da pini e ad abeti piantati ad una distanza di due metri l'uno dall'altro, alti e rigogliosi in modo da proteggere i giocatori da eventuali intrusioni di paparazzi o tifosi. Lungo il cancello, ci sono dei cespugli alti e verdi, sulla destra dell'edificio sono presenti una schiera di villette identiche tra loro dove hanno la residenza il personale e lo staff della squadra, con le tegole marroni sul tetto e le mura bianche.

Il parcheggio è già occupato da almeno una decina d'auto: c'è anche la Range Rover di Coach Phil.

Alcuni alberi da frutto piantati all'interno del parcheggio sono ancora pieni di foglie a differenza dell'edera rampicante che inizia già a mostrare le prime foglie gialle e secche. L'aria ora è più piacevole rispetto alle sei della mattina, il sole nel cielo è alto ma nascosto da alcune nuvole.

Louis si incammina tra la Cadillac XLR viola di Reggie l'Aston Martin rossa di Kovac, dove spunta la porta che dava direttamente in palestra. Le due ante sono lasciate sempre appannate, e come sempre, dentro al palazzetto la luce esterna filtra dalle finestre alte, così brillanti da sembrare bagnate. I muri intonacati di bianco intrappolano tutta la luce e le rifiniture nere e rosse, come lo stemma dei Bulls, dovevano essere stati appena tirati a lucido.

La palestra odora di sudore già alle nove di mattina, perché i Bulls sudano davvero come dei bufali sotto il sole cocente. O così o niente, come si dice? No pain no gain. Ed era quella la regola della squadra.

Quindi alle nove di mattina, che tu fossi mezzo morto, con una sbronza da smaltire o senza un braccio, dovevi lasciarci del sudore in quel campo.

Il rumore della gomma sul parquet è il suo rumore preferito. Gli ricorda la velocità, l'energia, il fiato perso per vincere un contrasto.

La palestra è casa, più di qualsiasi altro posto.

Louis individua subito il playmaker Manny 'Cinderella' Scottish e l'ala piccola, Spud Webb giocare uno contro uno, nell'area piccola proprio sotto il canestro; dall'altra parte del campo, dove The Glove Gary, si allaccia le Converse alte, Mailman Carl si allena con i tiri liberi, andando sempre a segno.

Spike invece si sta ammazzando di flessioni, Louis esclama un ironico «Ehi! Vedi di non farti male»

È uno degli ultimi ad arrivare quella mattina.

Anche Niall Horan, noto di più che per il suo essere perennemente in ritardo che per le sue schiacciate, aveva fatto prima di lui.

«Dobbiamo parlare»

Horan a differenza degli altri non ha nessun soprannome. Potrebbero chiamarlo L'Irlandese ma lui direbbe che è al quanto discriminatorio, quindi nessuno ha mai pensato ad un soprannome per lui, anche perché non c'è n'è bisogno: è già riconoscibile così com'è.

«Oh dai, dammi tregua»

Lo supera con eleganza, con la borsa contenente il cambio ancora sulla spalla.

Il logo rosso di Chicago Bulls spicca e arde sul nero carbone in mezzo al bianco. Il toro sembra guardarlo e dargli la benedizione per quella giornata.

Nello spogliatoio è rimasto solo Reggie che appena lo vede arrivare non gli salta per poco addosso dalla contentezza, e se potrebbe, scodinzolerebbe come un cagnolino dopo aver visto il padrone.

«Lou, non sono nella pelle! Non vedo l'ora di fare il culo a tutte le squadre dell'est e poi rimandare a casa anche quelle dell'ovest»

Lou – così lo chiama Reggie – sospira, aprendosi la felpa nera della Nike sul petto, rivelando la maglia senza maniche bianca, sfila il pantalone della tuta e mostra i pantaloncini. Poi stringe le stringhe delle sue Converse nere e rosse, richiude l'armadietto bordeaux alle sue spalle e fa scoccare il collo e la mascella.

«Chi credi che arriverà in finale con noi? I Lakers? Non so sinceramente»  
«Chi ti dice che arriveremo noi, in finale, Reg?»  
«Beh, perché non dovremmo arrivarci, King Louis?»

Louis è pronto per uscire, ma Niall Horan ha un pessimo tempismo e nessuna discrezione.

«Ti ho detto che dobbiamo parlare»

Louis può certamente affermare di non averlo mai visto così nervoso.

Lo conosce da tre anni: erano arrivati insieme in città con storie diverse alle spalle. Niall veniva da un'università della Carolina ed era stato fortemente voluto dal Coach anche se non aveva altre esperienze alle spalle. Era stato facile per loro due capirsi nel campo e anche fuori dal campo. Niall era la spalla alla quale Louis poteva appoggiarsi senza rischiare di cadere, Niall poteva contare su Louis per qualsiasi cosa.

«Che succede Niall?» domanda Reggie che può essere definito il vero pettegolo della squadra, al pari delle cheerleader e dell'intero staff, che sono delle vere e proprie comare.

Il difensore lo guarda di traverso e poi fa una smorfia con il viso «Gesù Cristo, Reggie! Ma quant'è che imparerai a farti gli affaracci tuoi? – gli urla contro. Di tutta risposta il povero Reginald diventa paonazzo e a macchie verdi. A Louis fa quasi ridere. E mentre sta per uscire, Niall si sfila la tovaglietta bianca che tiene tra le mani (bagnata, ovviamente) e lo colpisce sul culo sodo – fuori di qui, ho prenotato un'udienza privata con Nostra Maestà Tomlinson»

Ora, Niall può sospirare mostrando un sorriso quasi diabolico sul viso.

«Puoi evitare di colpirlo tutte le volte? Vorrei arrivare a fine stagione con un giocatore sano»  
«Sei veramente una palla al piede, Tommo! L'ho colpito sul culo e Reggie non gioca con il culo...o Dio, quando è poco concentrato gioca davvero con il culo, ma tutto sommato gli servono di più le gambe e le braccia rispetto al..»  
«Culo – finisce per lui – sì, hai ragione? Possiamo passare direttamente alla parte dove mi dici quello che mi devi dire?»

Il volto di Niall torna ad essere teso: ha i muscoli della faccia che guizzano sotto la pelle liscia e sbarbata.

«Hai sentito che dicono quegli stronzi?»

Con 'stronzi' Niall si riferisce ai giornalisti e Louis gli dà ragione e annuisce.

«Credi davvero che Phil ci possa lasciare? Dopo che abbiamo vinto la competizione per tre anni consecutivi? L'ha fondata lui la squadra, lui ha scelto me, ha chiamato Cinderella dopo l'infortunio!»

Louis non vuole pensarci, davvero. Non è pronto per quella conversazione, non alle nove di mattina. O forse l'orario è solo una scusa: lui non sarebbe pronto per quella conversazione nemmeno alle sei del pomeriggio o alle dieci di sera.

Coach Phil è stata la seconda persona a credere in lui ma la prima ad aiutarlo sul serio a migliorare. Gli aveva insegnato come gestire l'emozioni in campo, come rialzarsi dopo le cadute, come respirare prima di una schiacciata.

Cazzo, aveva imparato così tanto da quell'uomo che adesso la possibilità che se ne andasse dall'Illinois lo terrorizzava.

«Non lo so, lui non ci lascerebbe mai»  
«Esatto! Se fosse solo una scelta sua, non lo farebbe. Ma la società sembra avere altri interessi»  
«La società? Vuoi dire Jerry, è lui che ha altri interessi»

Jerry Kraus è la peggior specie d'uomo che Louis avesse mai incontrato.

Non tanto per l'aspetto fisico. (Oh Dio, non è che fosse un figurino nei suoi cento chili e un metro e mezzo d'altezza.)

Jerry è un genio per quanto riguarda lo scovare talenti per la squadra, il miglior GM di tutta la costa est, non a caso aveva portato Louis a Chicago. Ma è anche una prima donna gelosa. Non vuole che il successo della squadra fosse considerato da tutti raggiunto grazie ai giocatori. Vuole averne lui il merito, essere lui l'uomo copertina e non Louis. E la gelosia lo acceca al tal punto che sarebbe disposto a tutto pur di prendersi il posto d'onore e lasciare gli altri con il culo per terra.

L'ultima intervista che aveva rilasciato alla stampa era stata molto esplicativa.

«Sono le società a vincere i titoli, non i giocatori»

E allora loro perché cazzo si facevano il culo grande quanto l'intero Stato, se poi non avevano nemmeno il diritto di prendersi il merito di aver portato a casa la coppa?

«E' davvero un cretino se pensa davvero che se manderà via Phil noi resteremo a guardare»

Louis scuote il capo e prende una decisione definitiva che potrebbe cambiare le sorti della squadra, «Non gioco se non mi allena lui»

Quando arriva in campo, cerca il Coach con lo sguardo e non lo trova ne tra il gruppetto formato da Spike, Kovac e Diesel, ne al fianco di Roy, il suo assistente, che prende appunti su dei fogli mentre tiene d'occhio Cinderella con lo sguardo.

Allora prende dal cesto una delle palle, palleggiare per un po', poi tira. Canestro.

Così per altre dieci volte. Poi corre lungo il perimetro del campo, lungo la side line, fa cinque giri di campo, accelerando ad ogni nuova partenza.

Coach Phil non si è ancora fatto vivo.

«Dov'è Ph?» chiede allora a Roy.

È spazientito, rosso in volto a causa dello sforzo, con lo stomaco aggrovigliato.

L'uomo smette di scrivere, chiude con un click la biro blu.

«Jerry l'ha richiamato nel suo ufficio»  
«Quindi è deciso? Va via? Così, senza una reale motivazione?»  
«Chi va via?» chiede Kovac, smettendo di giocare.  
«Ph, idiota! Non li leggi i giornali?» esclama Cinderella, poco distante da Roy e Louis.

Kovac, jugoslavo di nascita e statunitense d'adozione, lo guarda sbalordito, con tanto di bocca serrata e occhi da fuori. Poi mormora qualcosa di incomprensibile nella lingua degli slavi.

«Non è ancora detto» ribatte Reggie, che nel frattempo si è fatto avanti con Spike.  
«E allora perché Jerry si comporta da stronzo, principessa?» domanda ora, Niall.  
«Soffre di gravi complessi di inferiorità quello»  
«Che ti aspetti da uno che è stato obeso per tutta la vita? Sai che ti dico? Che vorrebbe esserci lui su Forbes, al posto del nostro Tommo» aggiunge Diesel.

Dopo altri due minuti, sull'intero campo, hanno smesso di allenarsi e si sono tutti radunati nell'area da tre punti, in cerchio, l'uno affianco all'altro, come sono soliti fare prima di una partita.

Louis li guarda negli occhi, ad uno a uno, e capisce che sono spaventati almeno quanto lui.

Per un giocatore di basket il Coach è l'unica certezza della loro vita. È l'unico che tiferà sempre per loro, che li inciterà e sgriderà se deve. È un nemico in allenamento e un tifoso in partita e Coach Phil è il loro padre spirituale, il loro Dio, che li ha plasmati tramite il sudore e il sangue.

Se quello stronzo di Jerry lo dovesse mandare via, non sa come la città reagirebbe.

Spike sta ancora finendo di dire la sua – e Niall sta quasi per interromperlo- che proprio il diretto interessato, Phil Jackson, fa la sua comparsa alle 11 e 30 del diciannove settembre. Li raggiunge con l'aria serena; il suo volto sembra essere ringiovanito di parecchi anni. Sorride a tutti i modo cortese e i giocatori fanno silenzio.

Continua a sorridere mentre dice «Perché fate salotto invece di giocare? Vi vedo tutti belli freschi come rose, signorine. Possiamo ora concentrarci? Grazie, gentilissimi»

L'intera squadra si volatilizza: no c'è bisogno di aggiungere altro che hanno iniziato già con il primo giro di campo. Poi completeranno i suicidi, i tiri liberi e poi sarà la volta della partitella amichevole, anche se qualche volta, a causa della alta competizione, scoppiavano delle lievi risse tra gli stessi giocatori.

Tutto fila liscio, con nessun altro pensiero negativo tra la mente e il corpo: il ricordo di Jerry lo stronzo Kraus e Coach Phil che prendeva il primo aereo per un'altra località non era più presente in Louis Tomlinson.

Only good vibes, dice mentre completa l'ultimo tiro da tre punti.

Poi però, Niall sbaglia un rimbalzo, la palla va a Spike, la passa a Diesel che scatta, palleggiando, verso il canestro avversario. Reggie gli arriva alle spalle, lo contrasta, sta quasi per allontanare la palla, gli si butta addosso. Quando Reggie è pronto per passarla a Louis, Spike è già a terra, con le mani prima sulla caviglia e poi tra i capelli.

Louis non sente più niente, nemmeno le urla di Roy o del Coach, nemmeno quelle di Spike.

C'è solo silenzio.


	3. 𝐀𝐑𝐄 𝐘𝐎𝐔 𝐑𝐄𝐀𝐃𝐘 𝐓𝐎 𝐑𝐔𝐌𝐁𝐋𝐄?

𝐄𝐩𝐢𝐬𝐨𝐝𝐢𝐨 𝐈𝐈

Harry Styles è denti e costole rotte, un paio di bottiglie di Jack Daniels e tanti ragazzi e ragazze che gli si strusciano addosso alle feste che lui stesso organizza a Long Beach con animali esotici.

L'ultima squadra che l'aveva riveduto a basso prezzo – i Celtics – lo aveva mandato a Los Angeles con un bel calcio in culo e la speranza che quel ragazzino arrogante imparasse la lezione. In quel caso, aveva fatto a botte con il Coach Bottler che allenava la squadra: dieci punti di sutura e una costola incrinata.

Una volta, contro i Cleveland Cavaliers,aveva dato un calcio nelle palle ad uno seduto in prima fila, tifoso dei Cavaliers perché lo insultava da inizio partita: non solo Styles aveva fatto il culo a quelli dell'Ohio, ma si fece anche cacciare dal campo per 'cattivo comportamento' dopo aver quasi fatto mettere a frignare l'uomo. Due mesi dopo era stato coinvolto in uno scandalo, dove la moglie di uno dei suoi ex- compagni di squadra aveva confessato ad un programma televisivo che Harry sarebbe stato il suo amante per i mesi e la donna, inoltre, aveva anche il sospetto che il bambino che portava in grembo, fosse proprio del giovane.

Poi c'era stata la questione del mancato matrimonio con la cantante Madonna e le voci sulla sua presunta omosessualità.

Era arrivato in California con la fama del bad boy e l'aura macchiata per sempre da quell'evento: prendere a pugni un Coach non è cosa da tutti i giorni. Però i Lakers erano una di quelle squadre toste, che pur non avendo i migliori cestisti dello Stato, picchiava duro e aveva un'ottima difesa. Styles prese parte alla crescita intera della franchigia, restando per tre anni consecutivi e portando a casa il titolo di miglior giocatore della squadra e miglior rimbalzista dell'NBA per tre anni consecutivi.

La scorsa stagione era stata fondamentale per la sua personalissima ascesa: i Lakers si erano imposti sulla costa ovest, sbaragliando la concorrenza, erano arrivati in finalissima convinti di poter vincere anche contro i Bulls. Avevano tutte le carte in regola per farlo, ma la vera protagonista del Basket è sempre la palla a spicchi e mai i giocatori. E la protagonista aveva deciso che quel giorno i Chicago Bulls avrebbero portato a casa il ring: le cose precipitarono irrimediabilmente quando Styles commise un fallo antisportivo e cattivo – a detta di molti telecronisti- ai danni di Louis Tomlinson, spingendolo su i cameraman a bordo campo, per evitare l'ennesimo punto da parte della squadra dell'Illinois. Styles abbandonò il campo, investito da una valanga di fischi e imprecazioni, sia da parte degli avversari che da parte dei suoi stessi tifosi, e cinque minuti dopo, i Bulls furono proclamati vincitori.

Quella era stata la sua più grande sconfitta.

Era considerato da tutti gli esperti e fanatici – e anche da se stesso, perché per Harry Styles aver autostima è più importante che avere umiltà- uno dei migliori difensori dell'NBA nel suo ruolo di ala grande, eppure, tutto quel talento non bastava per vincere l'agognato primo ring.

Il giorno dopo il match fu richiamato dalla società e il Presidente Cowell e il General Manager Azoff decisero che, per il bene della squadra, Styles doveva essere allontanato. Gli diedero un paio di veloci motivazioni, dei ringraziamenti poco sinceri su quanto fatto per la squadra e il ben servito.

A meno di un mese dall'inizio del campionato, a settembre del 92, Harry Styles restava un dei giocatori più talentuosi della Liga senza una squadra. 

Quando il manager James Corden varca la soglia di casa Styles, al numero 1456 di Baker Street, California, inciampa, prima di tutto, in una serie di bottiglie vuote di vari liquori lasciate lungo il corridoio principale. Poi, inorridisce davanti ad una macchia di vomito sul tappeto di pelo artico, e nota due ragazzi dormire abbracciati sul divano. Nudi e con una chitarra utilizzata come cuscino.

Nella casa regna il caos più totale: la cucina sembra essere stata saccheggiata dai vandali, il salotto è distrutto e il tavolino di vetro non esiste nemmeno più. C'è un'anatra che vaga indisturbata da una stanza all'altra e un gatto persiano che sonnecchia dentro ad un vaso cinese risalente alla dinastia Ming.

Ma James Corden è abituato a tutto quando si tratta di Harry Styles, quindi non si sorprende più, non dopo averlo visto saltare da un tetto per poi tuffarsi direttamente in piscina.

È l'una del pomeriggio quando inizia a salire le scale marmoree diretto nella camera da letto del suo cliente.

La scena che ha davanti è più o meno questa: Harry nel suo letto king size, in mezzo ad un ragazzo e una ragazza, usciti da una rivista di moda. Nudi, naturalmente.

James è costretto a chiamarlo un paio di volte, alzando sempre di più il volume della voce. Riesce a svegliare i due conosciuti, che senza imbarazzo si rivestono e vanno via, ma non il diretto interessato.

Ma James ha urgenza di parlargli, altrimenti non si sarebbe presentato a casa sua così presto per i ritmi del ragazzo.

«Andiamo, Campione» lo richiama, sollevandolo senza sforzi.

Harry ha perso peso negli ultimi mesi, ha perso anche la testa, o forse non l'ha mai avuta. James lo solleva fino al bagno adiacente, lo appoggia nella doccia e apre l'acqua.

I capelli lunghi fino alle spalle si inzuppano d'acqua e il gonfiore sotto agli occhi sembra alleviarsi. Harry apre gli occhi con fatica; ha anche le ciglia bagnate.

«Ma che cazzo ti prende» borbotta.  
«E' tempo di svegliarsi superstar»

«Cazzo, James, ma che ore sono?» la voce è roca, bassa, sembra che provenga dall'Inferno. Glielo chiede quando è avvolto completamente nell'accappatoio, è pieno di lividi come se le avesse prese da qualcuno, ha residui di rossetto ancora sul collo: c'è il rosso, l'arancione e il fucsia a colorargli la pelle. Ha anche vari brillantini e glitter sugli zigomi che non sono andati via neanche con l'acqua.

«Sono le due quasi, Harry»

James si è seduto sul bordo della vasca, tiene la testa incassata nelle spalle perché ora la paura che Harry reagisca male l'ha reso vulnerabile.

Prende un respiro profondo «Ho grandi notizie» esordisce.

Harry sta scuotendo i capelli pregni d'acqua davanti allo specchio posto sul lavello, ghigna e si burla del suo manager – e anche di se stesso.

«Si immagino. Chi è che mi vuole? Qualche squadra di terza categoria? No grazie, James. Non gioco con i dilettanti solo per non farti perdere lo stipendio. Mi ritiro ad inizio stagione»

«Harry ne abbiamo già parlato, non esiste che ti ritiri. Non a venticinque anni, non senza aver vinto nulla»

«Smettila di ritirare fuori questa storia, mi hai capito? Tu lavori per me, sono io che decido. E se decido di ritirarmi lo faccio»

A quel punto della conversazione James è esasperato; si alza, rosa in viso e con i capelli arruffati. 

«Sei troppo giovane e troppo bravo per fare una cazzata del genere, soprattutto ora che loro ti vogliono»

Harry lo guarda annoiato. I suoi occhi sono opachi, non sembrano nemmeno più verdi da quanto sono scuri: la pupilla nera ha mangiato tutto il colore chiaro.

«Loro chi?»  
«I Bulls, Harry. Phil Jackson ha chiesto di te»

I titoli dei giornali, la mattina del venti settembre, sono tutti orientati su un evento: «Spike, il difensore dei Chicago Bulls e della Nazionale ha subito un infortunio durante l'allenamento»

Portus, nella radio della squadra, dopo esser venuto a conoscenza della notizia, ha detto: «In una situazione tanto delicata, questa cosa non ci voleva proprio per i Bulls»

Rompersi la caviglia, non è cosa da niente.

Il fisioterapista Mark Ronson dei Chicago Bulls ha parlato di frattura scomposta, legamento danneggiato, operazione e riabilitazione; ha parlato di centri e strutture specializzate.

Nessuno ha chiesto i tempi di recupero, neanche Coach Phil, perché i Bulls non sono masochisti. Hanno visto Spike cadere e sanno – in cuor loro - che il loro migliore difensore ed ala, non tornerà neanche per gennaio.

Questa è la definizione letterale e analogica di "piove sul bagnato".

Louis ne è certo.

Prima la storia di Jerry e Phil che l'ha ossessionato tutta l'estate, con i giornalisti alle calcagna che ancora gli chiedono «Secondo te chi dovrebbe essere il prossimo allenatore dei Bulls?» e lo mettono in una posizione scomoda, ora Spike che si infortuna ad inizio stagione.

Reggie ha pianto come un disperato, ha chiesto scusa tipo un miliardo di volte a tutti. A Dio – quello Cristiano e a quello del basket- ai tifosi, alla città, all'NBA. Ha chiesto scusa anche alla famiglia di Spike e al Coach. Non ha chiesto scusa a se stesso e non si è ancora perdonato e Louis sa che questa cosa graverà sul ragazzo per ancora parecchio tempo; perché quando fai male ad un altro giocatore, un po' del suo dolore lo prendi anche tu; e Spike e Reggie sono compagni di squadra, anche se adesso è Spike ad essere fasciato, è Reggie che lo porterà sulla coscienza.

È un incubo, quello. E infatti Louis spera di svegliarsi al centro del letto e calmarsi, dirsi ancora una volta «E' tutto okay, lad» e tornare a respirare sereno.

Invece vede Spike in un lettino d'ospedale, il tutore al piede e le lacrime negli occhi di quel gigante che gli ha sempre procurato la palla dagli avversari.

Louis si dà anche un paio di schiaffi in faccia per capire se sta davvero vivendo intrappolato in un sogno lucido o quella è la realtà.

Poi, la notte successiva alla fottuta caduta, sogna per davvero.

Non c'è nessun bambino con gli occhi blu, stavolta.

C'è suo padre, con in mano un cuore umano, rosso di sangue e arterie.

È il suo cuore, perché si ritrova con un buco al centro del petto.

Poi si sveglia.

Zayn Malik è stato il primo ragazzo di origini asiatiche ad essere titolare in una squadra dell'NBA. Un piccolo passo per l'uomo, un grande passo per l'umanità: soprattutto se questo accade a ridosso del crollo del muro di Berlino e la fine della guerra fredda.

Comunque, Zayn – oppure Aladdin come Niall usa chiamarlo – è il primo playmaker della franchigia, sulle spalle porta il numero 1 come l'anno che ha passato in prestito nei Philadelphia 76ers, per poi rendersi conto che erano i Bulls erano la sua vera famiglia.

Se la guardia tiratrice va a canestro e il pivot è il perno della e il più massiccio della squadra, il play è colui che crea il gioco e la posizione è occupata dal cestita più veloce e maggiormente dotato dal punto di vista tecnico; è abile nel e ha una buona visione di gioco. È l'«allenatore in campo» e si occupa di chiamare gli schemi durante la partita.

Zayn Malik è tutto questo.

E se pensate che le tre vittorie consecutive della massima competizione dell'intero Stato Americano siano fatalità, ricredetevi perché ad alcune squadre bastava sentire i nomi Horan- Tomlinson – Malik per tremare e dire «E' finita».

E se Niall è la spalla di Louis, Zayn è la sua testa, la sua parte più lucida, che prende decisioni quando Louis non è in grado di farlo.

Al momento dell'infortunio, Zayn si trovava in palestra: aveva perso massa e John, il preparatore atletico, lo stava pompando per bene. Quando è uscito dal Centro, è stato investito da un'orda di giornalisti che gli chiedevano della situazione con Jerry, se Coach Phil avrebbe allenato un'altra squadra, se erano pronti per la nuova stagione.

«Qual è sarà la sfida più importante per i Bulls?» gli ha chiesto uno uomo snello e con i pantaloni gessati.

Zayn ha scosso il capo e poi lo ha sollevato verso l'ufficio di Jerry Kraus «Ehm»

Sapete com'è al mattino presto Chicago, con le luci dei lampioni ancora accese e quelle degli uffici e dei grattacieli ancora spenti; con l'aria satura di nebbia, prima che il Mondo intero si svegli e inizi la giornata?

Beh, Zayn e Louis se ne stavano sul tetto di casa del primo: Louis ha acceso la Marlboro e Zayn se la fa passare di tanto in tanto, creando cerchi di fumo in aria. Sono seduti sul bordo della terrazza, con le gambe penzolano per aria. È una cosa che fanno sempre, anche se Zayn ha un po' paura del vuoto – anche se non lo ammetterà mai, perché Louis lo prenderebbe in giro a vita.

L'attico affaccia sul Millenium Park: Louis riesce a scorgere la Crown Fountain towers e il Jay Pritzker Pavillion, l'ampio padiglione. In lontananza, riconosce anche il Cloud Gate, d'acciaio inossidabile, soprannominato da tutti come "Il Fagiolo" a causa della sua forma. È la scultura più stramba è bella che Louis abbia mai visto.

Non ci sono nuvole a sporcare il cielo plumbeo di quella mattina, fatto un colore cristallino. Sarebbe stata una buona giornata, pensa Zayn.

«A che pensi?»  
«Che siamo nella merda»  
«Sempre di tante parole e di conforto soprattutto»

Zayn sbuffa, si schiarisce la gola a causa del fumo «Cosa vuoi sentirti dire? Siamo a un mese dall'inizio del Campionato e ci vogliono togliere il Coach e il nostro difensore di punta si fa male. Cosa vuoi che ti dica?»

«Sono venuto qua per risollevarmi, non per sentirmi ancora di più miserabile»

Louis osserva il suo playmaker sorridere senza felicità. È stanco, Zayn, ha le occhiaie scure che gli segnano il volto sempre bello e ha gli zigomi sembrano essere stati scolpiti da un architetto.

«Louis» lo richiama.  
«Zayn» sospira.  
«Siamo nella merda, lad. Ma io per la vittoria del campionato scommetterei ancora su di noi»

Louis gli dà – mentalmente- ragione.  
Certo, i problemi restano e devono essere superati.  
Ma loro sono i Chicago Bulls, hanno fatto il culo a qualunque squadra gli abbia intralciato il cammino. Sono la prima squadra al Mondo. Un po' di autostima, per Dio.

«Zayn, devo parlare con il Coach»  
«Okay, allora parlaci»  
Allora si gira di spalle e si alza «No, ora. Ci devo parlare ora»

Louis la che la sigaretta gli si consumi tra le dita, si sfrega le braccia con le mani perché fa freddo e lui ha solo una felpa leggera addosso.

«Gli dirò che se andrà via lo seguirò fino in capo al Mondo»  
«Come sei romantico, Lou»

Il numero vent'otto dei Chicago Bulls si ferma, osserva quello che può considerare il suo migliore amico sollevando un sopracciglio «No, che hai capito. Lo inseguirò fino in capo al Mondo per ucciderlo»

Phil Jackson non è il tipo di allenatore che si rintana nel suo ufficio.

A volte, tra i corridoi del Center, si perde e confonde, perché l'entrata del suo ufficio è identico a quello di mille altri che sono presenti sul primo piano dello stabile.

Ha come tutti una scrivania ampia, una finestra con vetro scorrevole, un termosifone, un armadietto.

Ma Phil Jackson non è un allenatore comune e non è una persona comune.

Ogni angolo del suo ufficio è stato riempito, organizzato e personalizzato, perché anche se non passa molto tempo chiuso lì, vuole che fosse un posto accogliente e che lo rappresentasse. Ha appeso alle pareti delle cornici con dentro delle fotografie che rappresentano le tappe più importanti della sua vita: la comunione spirituale, la vittoria del campionato all'università, la nascita della figlia, la prima vittoria con i Bulls.

E poi, sempre alle pareti, ci sono varie targhe e trofei vinti in gioventù e un copricapo indiano, costituito da piume bianche e rosse, che sarebbe appartenuto al leggendario Toro Seduto.

Accanto alla sedia girevole, sulla destra, ci sono le mazze da golf e un pallone da calcio. Sulla grande cattedra, di legno chiaro, a forma di 'U' ci sono altre foto di famiglia, con la sua squadra, un telefono fisso, matite e penne, piume di vari uccelli, carta, una grande pietra che apparteneva all'Oceano e un giardino Zen. C'è anche l'ultimo biglietto di Buone Feste da parte di Niall, vestito da angelo con l'aureola, con la dicitura 'To The Best Coach Ever'.

E poi mille libri degli argomenti più disparati e sul mobile alto di legno, altre palle da basket, autografate e non. Appeso sulla porta c'è uno scaccia pensieri indiano, che produceva un tintinnio ogni volta che un alito di vento lo scuoteva.

L'ufficio di Phil è mistico per Louis, un posto sacro, come il Campo da Basket. Un posto dove sei giusto, sei te stesso perché non puoi mentire alla verità.

Louis lo trova seduto dietro alla cattedra, come un docente; è strano che non sia in palestra o in Campo. Indossa la giacca blu con le spalle imbottite e sotto ha una polo a righe gialle e rosse. Porta vari anelli alle mani: la fede all'anulare, semplice e lineare, un altro al dito medio dell'altra mano, con una pietra verde incastonata e poi quello al mignolo.

Da casa di Zayn al Center, Louis non ha preparato un discorso da fare all'uomo. Dirà quello che gli verrà in mente al momento, lasciandosi trasportare dalla corrente dei pensieri che gli inonda le meningi.  
Però non fa in tempo a parlare, apre solo la bocca.

«Jerry ha già scelto il prossimo Coach per l'anno prossimo» dice.

Il ragazzo sorride senza felicità, con amarezza e un retrogusto di rancore sotto il palato «Chi è lo stronzo?»

Phil scuote il capo, l'aria che passa tra le narici gliele fa allargare; si toglie gli occhiali da vista, quelli con la montatura spessa e le lenti che sembrano fondi di bottiglia perché è essenzialmente cieco.

«Un tizio dell'Iowa, Jerry l'ha invitato anche al matrimonio della figlia, vanno a pesca insieme, hanno fatto anche il 4 luglio insieme»

Louis sa questo cosa vuol dire: Jerry sta preparando per tizio, lo sta addestrando a dovere e se lo tiene buono prima di dargli la panchina della squadra migliore dello Stato.

La rottura tra Jerry e Coach Phil è inevitabile, allora.

«Abbiamo parlato questa mattina, come due uomini» dice. «Ho firmato per un altro anno, 6 milioni mi ha offerto ma non è per i soldi. Sarei rimasto anche se non mi avesse aumentato lo stipendio anche di un solo dollaro»

In realtà non era andata proprio così: Jerry aveva richiamato Phil nel suo ufficio e gli aveva detto, prima ancora che l'uomo potesse salutarlo o sedersi «Phil, questo sarà il tuo ultimo anno. Non mi importa se vincerai 89 partite consecutive, se vincerai l'NBA, andrai via lo stesso»

Phil Jackson aveva solo replicato con «Okay».

Ma Louis non aveva bisogno di altre motivazioni per odiare Jerry Kraus.

Comunque annuisce, perché capisce ed anche sollevato perché hanno ancora un altro anno per restare uniti come una vera squadra e provare, fino alla fine, a vincere il titolo.

«Me ne andrò a fine stagione, Louis. Posso mentire agli altri ma non a te, figliolo»

Louis si volta nella direzione opposta, faccia a faccia con gli armadietti di latta. Respira piano, non lascerà andare le lacrime che tentano, disperatissime, di uscire dai suoi occhi e tuffarsi sulle guance.

«Non ho mai capito perché abbiano verniciato questi armadietti di questo colore orrido, Coach. Dovrebbero essere tipo neri o bianchi, questo colore dovrebbe rappresentare il sangue? Ma il sangue è più intenso, non è slavato come questo»

Sente il suo Coach ridere anche se non riesce a guardarlo in faccia.

Lo conosce troppo bene quel vecchio bastardo, sa che Louis si sente a disagio quando sente che qualcuno sfiora i suoi sentimenti e per questo sdrammatizza o cambia argomento.

Prende un profondo respiro, «Quindi non abbiamo scelta. Dobbiamo vincere»

All'uscita dell'ufficio, Louis nota la lavagna bianca che Ph usa per gli schemi da attuare in campo.

Con il pennarello rosso, al centro del campo delineato con righe nere, con l'agrafia del Coach, c'è scritto "The Last Show".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BORDER'S CORNER——-
> 
> So, we met Zayn and Harry.  
> Faccio una premessa: questi capitoli sono introduttivi per capire bene le dinamiche e la storia. Già dal prossimo capitolo entriamo nel vivo della situazione.
> 
> Fatemi sapere cosa ne pensate, se vi piace, se fa schifo. Insomma non fate gli stronzi. Se avete domande e qualcosa è poco chiaro, ditemi!
> 
> Restate idratati

**Author's Note:**

> Fantasia dell’ultimo minuto


End file.
